Jason Flemyng
Jason Flemyng (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''The Jungle Book'' (1994) [Lieutenant John Wilkins]: Mauled to death (off-screen) by the tiger Shere Khan; we only hear his screams after the tiger attacks. (Thanks to Anton) *''Deep Rising (1998)'' [Mulligan]: Eaten by one of the creatures in the ship's kitchen after it drags him up into an air vent. (Thanks to David31) *''Tess of the D'Urbervilles'' (1998) [Alec D'Urberville]: Stabbed to death by Justine Waddell; his body is shown afterwards. (Thanks to Hamish) *''From Hell (2001)'' [Netley the Coachman]: Garroted from behind by an assassin (sent by the Freemasons) who comes up behind him while Jason is masturbating in his room. (This scene was deleted from the finished film, but is available on the US DVD's "deleted scenes" section; in the movie itself, Jason's fate is not established.) (Historically inaccurate, because the real John Netley was killed in 1903 in a horse carriage accident). *''Layer Cake (2004)'' [Crazy Larry]: Shot in the head (through a pillow) by Colm Meaney, several years before the story begins; shown in a flashback. *''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) [Santa]: Throat slit and stabbed repeatedly by Chucky in a graveyard; this turns out to be a film-within-the-film sequence being shot on a Hollywood set. (Jason survives the movie in "reality.") (Thanks to Frank) *''Transporter 2 (2005)'' [Dimitri]: Stabbed in the throat with a gun barrel by Jason Statham, while George Kapetan looks on. *''The Riddle'' (2007) [Don Roberts]: Drowned in the Thames river at the end of a struggle with Mark Asante as Vinnie Jones looks on. *''Stardust (2007)'' [Primus]: Throat slit by Michelle Pfeiffer while he is sitting in a bathtub, as Charlie Cox and Claire Danes look on in shock. Jason's spirit appears through the rest of the film along with his fellow slain brothers, who all disappear once Charlie becomes the new king. *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008)'' [Thomas Button]: Dies of an infection from a leg injury, while sitting on the dock with his son (Brad Pitt). His body is shown again afterwards at his funeral. *''Shifty'' (2008) [Glen]: Beaten and tortured to death (off-screen/off-camera) by Enoch Frost and his heavies. His body is later seen when Dannielle Brent discovers him tied to a chair. *''Solomon Kane'' (2009) [Malachi]: Shot in the forehead by James Purefoy while he is holding Rachel Hurd-Wood hostage. His body is then sucked back into a portal to hell. *''Clash of the Titans (2010)'' [Acrisius]: Stabbed with a sword by Sam Worthington after he kills Gemma Arterton. *''Kick-Ass (2010)'' [Lobby Goon]: Shot to death by Chloe Grace Moretz after she first shoots him through the mouth. *''Ironclad ''(2011) [Gil Becket]: Stabbed multiple times by countless attackers as he defends a castle as a last stand. *''Welcome to the Punch ''(2013) [Harvey Crown]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Mark Strong during a shootout in a hotel room. *''X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)'' [Azazal]: Although Jason doesn't appear in this film, it's established that he's killed (off screen) during Peter Dinklage's experiments, in events that occurred between X-Men: First Class (2011) and this film. His body is seen in an autopsy photo that Jennifer Lawrence finds in Peter's office. TV Deaths *''Marple: The Murder at the Vicarage'' (2004) [Lawrence Redding]: Executed by hanging (off-screen); the scene ends with the hood being placed over his head. (Thanks to Hamish) *''PU-239 a.k.a. The Half Life of Timofey Berezin'' (2007) [Vladimir]: Snorts plutonium believing it to be some kind of narcotic; death is not shown on-screen, but certainly occurred shortly thereafter. (Played for ''very ''dark comedy.) Notable Connections *Son of Gordon Flemyng (director) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1966 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies